Content includes various types of information provided through the Internet or computer communication. Owing to developments in Internet and communication technologies, a large amount of content has become available to be provided to users, which has caused a new expression “content stress” to be formed and makes it difficult for users to select necessary content.
To solve such a difficulty for users, many systems that recommend content to users according to at least one of user preference and interest, popularity depending on the times, and category, are provided.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.